Jealous Cat
by Grandellies
Summary: Cat and Jade's relationship is just so fragile. It broke. But they never knew that it still can be fixed. But what if it get fixed with one simple jealousy. Cade love story. Jade and Cat break up and Jade and Cat make up. please review. one shot.


**A/N: So I had this idea in my mind and I figured out that I have to share this to everyone. Still a Cade fanfic cuz I'm obsessed with this fandom, and its about how Cat is jealous. **

**And don't dream its over chapter 18 is coming soon.. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Definitely not. **

* * *

Cat and Jade have been dating for like a week now. Well, after Jade kissed Cat and confessed about her feelings for the little red headed girl. But things weren't really good for them for the past few days of their relationship.

It is to be expected because they are complete opposites.

They've been fighting over little things lately. Fighting about Cat's brightness, bubliness, and childish actions. Fighting about Jade's darkness, bluntness, coldness, and heartless actions. And now is not a different story.

"Shut it Cat! I will never wear that green dress!" Jade snapped at Cat.

"But Jade, it'll look so good on you.. Just give it a try please." Cat said while giving Jade a puppy dog eyes.

Jade rolled her eyes and shrugged the look Cat's giving her off.

"No Cat! I wont and my mind won't change!" Jade said yelling at Cat.

Cat's features just turned down. "Jade! You're so mean!" Cat yelled with a teary eye.

Jade once again shrugged it off and continued walking to her locker but Cat kept following her.

"Why can't you be nice to me sometimes Jade?" Cat said tears starting to escape her chocolate brown eyes. "Do you even love me?" Cat whispered. But enough for Jade to hear.

Jade slammed the door of her locker sending Cat to jump from where she was standing. Jade glanced down at Cat and sighed. "Of course I do love you Cat, but what you are making me do is too much." Jade said with a soothing voice. Well, she tried hard to make it sound like soothing.

"I don't know.." Cat said. Obviously doubtful at Jade's statement.

"What?!" Of course that made Jade's blood rise up. "What do you mean you don't know Cat?! You mean you don't believe me?!" Jade is practically yelling at Cat and students who pass by them will glance a little at them. This didn't happen just once. In fact, this happened mostly everyday to them.

Cat is now crying so hard. And Jade is yelling at her.

Finally the bell rings, signaling for them to proceed to their classrooms. Jade looked up and murmured "Fucking bell"

"we'll talk about this later" Jade said and tried to give Cat a kiss on the lips but Cat dodged it. It broke Jade. It hit her. She was hurt. Cat just dodged her attempted kiss.

"L- later." Jade said in defeat and walk to her class, while Cat just stood for a while and proceeded as well.

Jade never thought their relationship would be this fragile. This was even worst than hers and Becks relationship. She love Cat. So much. But why can't she bring her self to show it to Cat? She wanted Cat to know. No. Not just to know but to feel her love for her. But she couldn't. Or maybe she just doesn't know how.

Throughout the class, Cat stayed real quite. As quite as possible for her to be. She was too down. Down to the depths of the earth. She love Jade so much. She knows what she was asking Jade was too much, but that is not the problem. No. The problem is that she is not even sure if Jade is serious about their relationship. She was not sure if Jade loved her, or if she was just a back up for Jade and Beck's break up. She doesn't want to be just a backup, she wants to be loved, for real. By Jade.

Jade and Cat avoided each other throughout the day. So far, it was the worst day they ever had. No talking, or even kissing. They're too distant to each other. It broke them both so much.

Jade sent Cat a text message when she got home.

Hey Cat, Are you home now? How are you? Are you okay? Please talk to me Cat.

-Jade.

Cat immediately replied after receiving the message.

I'm home now.

-Cat

When Jade got the message, she frowned. She always wanted a day like this to come in which Cat won't send her some flashy emoticons. But this unexpectedly made her frown. Made her so sad.

Jade gave her a text message

Ugh Cat, are you still mad at me about that thing this morning? Would you get over it already? If you really love me, you'd accept my decisions and set me free. Make me do what I want.

-Jade

The text message Jade sent made Cat think. It's unusual 'cause Cat doesn't usually think, she just send people things that she feel without thinking, but this time, she is thinking. Thinking deeply.

Finally, Cat decided to send a reply.

I guess you're right, if I really love you I'd be setting you free.

-Cat

The text message that Cat sent Jade made Jade shot one eyebrow. She didn't get what Cat meant. It was weird 'cause she usually gets the idea Cat so easily. But now, she's just so puzzled.

Jade sent her a reply

What do you mean?

-Jade

Cat's tears started to escape from her eyes, down to her cheeks and through the phone.

Cat replied with a shaky hands

I'm breaking up with you.

-Cat

Jade's heart beat just literally stopped after reading the text message she just received from Cat. Her hot tears escaping her eyes.

She called Cat immediately.

The phone rings, and it took a minute for Cat to pick it up.

"Hello.." Cat said with a low voice.

"What's up with you Cat?!" Jade snapped and for the second time made Cat jump.

"J- Jade.. I..-" Cat said between sobs but was cut by Jade.

"Why are you breaking up with me?! Are you even serious?! We've been dating like just for a week and now you're ending it?!" Jade yells with the sound of her obvious sobs.

"J-Jade..-" She was once again cut by Jade.

"You know what? Fine! Let's fucking end this fucking shit relationship! BYE!" Jade said before ending the call.

That night, both Jade and Cat didn't sleep. They just cried the whole night.

After 3 weeks of their break up, the students in hollywood arts are in a field trip to certain place in which most of them wasn't sure of.

They we're grouped in to seven and as expected, Jade, Tori, Andre, Beck, Cat, Robbie and Trina were grouped together.

They were paired up to share one room. Tori is paired with Cat, Jade is paired with Trina, Beck, Robbie and Andre.

Cat frowned at the fact that Jade and her isn't paired up. She was hoping to talk to Jade. She really missed her. So much. She still love her.

While Jade on the other hand, is feeling horrible to be paired up with the most terrible person ever, Trina Vega. Well at least she won't be paired up with Cat, if she would be paired up with her she could rape Cat. She miss her so much. She miss her everything. She miss her kisses. She can't ever control herself if she would ever be near Cat. She still love her.

"Hey Jade" Trina said with a flirting tone. Jade just rolled her eyes and ignored Trina and went to their room. Cat heard Trina's flirting voice and got a little mad.

After a few minutes, Jade can't hold it anymore, staying in one room with Trina Vega is making her sick. She needs some fresh air so she got out of the room to get some.

She went to the garden to get some nice breeze when suddenly she didn't notice that she had bumped a girl pretty hard and sent the girl to the ground.

Jade is never the type to apologize so she just reached a hand for the girl to help her stand up. That is her way of apologizing. And the girl gladly accepted Jade's offer

"I- I'm sorry." The girl apologized immediately.

"Yeah whatever, just be careful next time" Jade said. Not noticing that their hands are still entwined.

Cat went to the garden for some little walk when she spotted Jade with an unknown girl holding hands with each other. It made her blood boil, made her wanna cry, made her wanna run and slap both of them, made her wanna claim that Jade is hers and only hers. But she can't.

Just when Jade realized that her hand is still connected to the unknown girls hand, she quickly let it go and run a hand through her hair with her head down. The girl just giggled and reached a hand to Jade, "My name is Christina, and you are?" She said.

Jade stretched her hand to the girl and shake both their hands, "Jade" She said simply.

Now, Cat's blood is boiling, tears flowing, she is hiding in the bushes.

"I believe I've never seen you somewhere before." Jade said.

"Well, yes, and I believe that you are one of the students in hollywood arts highschool." Christina answered

"yeah, definitely am." Jade said with a flat voice.

Christina giggled. Somehow that giggle reminds Jade of someone so special to her.

"Want me to give you some special service tour?" Christina offered.

"how much will be the charge?" Jade asked jokingly and Christina lead the way for them in which Jade obediently followed. One thing that they don't know is that Cat is following them.

"And here is the cafeteria" Christina said pointing to the wide room filled with some fancy foods. "You can choose any dish you want, it's all free." She said with a huge proud smile.

"You seem so familiar about this place. Perhaps you'd be the owner of this place." Jade said while looking around as if scanning some details.

Christina giggled again. That giggle just melts Jade's heart. "Why I certainly am the next owner of this hotel." She said.

"Cool." Jade simply answered.

"Well then, may we proceed to the last destination?" Christina asked and Jade just simply nodded.

Cat is still following them. "This is my special place. The backyard garden" She said.

Jade scanned around the place. "Not bad." Jade said.

"Why don't we sit down for a while" Christina offered and Jade obediently obeyed.

It just breaks Cat's heart knowing that Christina and Jade just met but Jade is so obedient to her.

"This place is a really great place to relax that's why this is my special place." Christina paused. "And this place is a great place to think." she added.

Jade looked at her with her eyebrow shot up. Christina looked at Jade too. And leaned closer to Jade.

Cat is broken. She can't feel her feet anymore. Seeing Jade with another girl just breaks her.

Christina whispered to Jade, "You seem to have tons of things in your mind Jade. I think you should think over it."

Jade looked up at the sky. "I love her" She whispered.

Cat can't quite hear their conversation because of their distance, she can't get close or else she'll be busted.

Christina looked at Jade with a smile. "Then? What are you gonna do about it?" she asked.

"There is nothing I can do about it." Jade answered.

"So you're giving up on her?" She asked.

Jade glanced at Christina, Christina just smiled at her. "If you really love her, you'd tell her, make her feel like you really do." She said

"I can't she doesn't love me anymore." Jade answered.

"How sure are you with that?" Christina asked.

Jade is silent. Then she saw a moth in Christina's shoulder. She leaned in closer to her. Christina was curious on what Jade was doing but Jade commanded her not to move.

She leaned in closer and closer it looks like she was kissing her, it is when Cat couldn't take it anymore, she stood up and shouted, "NO!" Jade and Christina literally jumped in their seats.

"C- Cat" Jade said. Christina is smiling. It's like she gets what is happening right now. Cat is crying. So hard.

"P- please, no.." Cat said in between sobs. "I still love you Jade, I can't let you go.. I don't want to.. I love you please... Come back to me." Cat said looking down.

Jade's tears escapes her eyes. She smiled wide. She never did expect that she'd smile like this ever, but Cat just made this possible. She quickly ran to Cat and hugged her. "I love you too." Jade said in between sobs.

Cat had no doubt. This was true. She was telling the truth. Cat pulled back and kissed Jade. She kissed her hard and passionately. She kissed her like it was their first and last. But the tragic truth came that they needed some air and needed to pull back from the greatest kiss ever.

"I love you Jadey, I'm sorry I ever let you go." Cat said.

"I love you too Kitty, I'm sorry I never let it show. I was just afraid. Afraid of being so vulnerable." Jade said. "Will you ever come back to me again?" Jade asked.

"But, what about her?" Cat said pointing at Christina. "Isn't she your new one?" She asked.

Jade and Christina glanced at each other and grinned, "She's just a friend Cat," Jade said and leaned forward to Cat, lips just inches away from each other. "Were you jealous?" Jade asked teasingly.

Cat pouted and nodded.

"Cute" Jade said and kissed Cat.

Jade pulled back and said, "I'd never replace you with some other girls." Jade said and kissed Cat once again. "never."

And that day and time definitely was the best time for Jade and Cat.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it, I love you guys and aint Cade so cute? I love them so much! Please review.**

**So Don't dream is over chapter 18 is coming soon.. just wait please... **


End file.
